Goku the RedNosed Reindeer
by Sabre Black
Summary: Vegeta-Santa and Goku-Rudolph have an adventure trying to deliver presents. R/R!
1. Meet SantaVegeta

A/N: This is just a little something me and my friend made up, we were laughing and I hope you readers will too.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z or "Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer".  
  
~*~*~*~ Goku the Red-Nosed Reindeer ~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~ By: Sabre Black (and a friend) ~*~*~  
  
Vegeta stood with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face as Krillin and the other elves loaded up his sleigh. 'Bah humbug!' thought Vegeta, 'Why did I get stuck with this job anyway?' Santa and Rudolph were sick and had asked the first person in sight to fill in for the job. Vegeta had unfortunately been walking by.  
  
Goku picked at his restraints, if he was more like Vegeta he would be blowing up everything in sight because he got stuck with being the reindeer but alas, he was Goku and therefore he did not complain.  
  
Soon they were in the air, delivering presents to all the good girls and boys. After one house, Vegeta had all different colors of tinsel in his hair, bits a broken ornaments in his costume and hair, he had shredded his Santa hat and gone Super Saiyan from rage. The poor girls and boys from that house would find a barbed wired tree and smashed, half-destroyed presents.  
  
"Vegeta, why can't I ride in the sleigh? I want a turn!" said Goku.  
  
"Shut up, Kakarot! You get a turn in August or whatever!" barked Vegeta.  
  
"But it doesn't work in August . . ."  
  
"FLY, BAKA! I'll give you a cookie from the next house or whatever! Just shut up and fly!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"They have cookies? And I never got one?"  
  
"Who's Santa here and who's the reindeer!?" said Vegeta.  
  
"Umm . . . we're both Saiyans Vegeta . . ."  
  
"JUST FLY!!!"  
  
All the girls and boys got half-destroyed presents that year . . . the poor kids . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ah, the shortness, I bent the rules on my curfew for a few minutes so I could write this heheh. Review and tell me what you think!  
  
~*~*~ Sabre Black ~*~*~ 


	2. Vegeta's Makeshift Chimney

A/N: Well, I wasn't originally planning on making this story more than one chapter but I got a request for another chapter and here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: You already know I don't own it, I'm not putting any more Disclaimers up if I write more chapters.  
  
~*~*~*~ Goku the Red-Nosed Reindeer ~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~ By: Sabre Black ~*~*~  
  
Vegeta mumbled under his breath, cursing Christmas, and pulling tinsel out of his hair. "Blast it all!" he exclaimed, tugging at the oh-so-stubborn tinsel. "Stupid Christmas with its stupid presents and its stupid trees and stupid costumes," he mumbled, going on and on until all the tinsel was finally out of his hair.  
  
The phone rang and Bulma answered it, "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, is Vegeta there?" said a voice she didn't recognize.  
  
"Sure, just a sec," she covered the mouthpiece and yelled across the house at the top of her lungs. "VEGETA! SOMEONE'S ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!"  
  
There was a crash and a small explosion and Vegeta stumbled in with his foot on fire. He quickly batted out the flames and grabbed the phone from Bulma. "What do you want!?" he snapped.  
  
"Hello, Vegeta, it's Santa, I've gotten some complaints about the presents you delivered, I would fix it myself but as I'm still sick . . ." Santa trailed off.  
  
"Why can't you get some other baka to do it!?" said Vegeta.  
  
"Well, I figured you've had some experience, might as well have you do it," said Santa.  
  
"Fine," Vegeta barked and hung up, accidentally smashing the phone. He went into the kitchen where Bulma was setting the table for dinner. "I'm going out, I'll be back later," he said.  
  
"But, Vegeta, Goku, Chi-chi, Gohan, and Goten are coming over for dinner," said Bulma.  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
But just as Vegeta turned to leave Goku and his wife and sons appeared by means of Instant Transmission. Vegeta tried to brush past them but Goku stopped him, "Going somewhere, Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes, Kakarot, I've been given the task of fixing the brats' toys I destroyed during my delivery on Christmas Eve," said Vegeta.  
  
"Oh, I want to come!" said Goku. "Can I ride in the sleigh this time?"  
  
"Whatever, Kakarot," said Vegeta.  
  
"Alright! I'll Instant Transmission us up to the North Pole then," Goku grabbed Vegeta's arm and teleported to the North Pole.  
  
The elves ran up to them and started strapping the reindeer restraints onto Goku and dressed Vegeta up in the Santa costume, much to Vegeta's disgust. Vegeta climbed into the sleigh and Goku started to fly but then stopped, throwing Vegeta forward a few feet. "You said I could ride in the sleigh this time!"  
  
"Who cares what I said!? Just fly!"  
  
"But, Vegeta . . ."  
  
"No! Fly! Now!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Alright, alright, jeez . . ." Goku took to the air and landed on a house that had no chimney.  
  
"Uh-oh, looks like you won't be able to get down there," said Goku.  
  
Vegeta smirked and charged up an energy beam, blasting away part of the roof. "There. I'm sure they've always wanted a skylight anyway, what a great present I've given them," said Vegeta, floating down into the hole and replacing the broken presents with the fixed ones.  
  
They went from house to house, Vegeta blowing up the roofs of houses that didn't have chimneys and blowing up some other things whenever he got mad for no reason like Vegeta does.  
  
They arrived back at Capsule Corp. very late and found Bulma waiting up for them. "Where have you been! I've been staying up worried sick! What on earth could you have been doing that would keep you out this late!? Nevermind, I don't want to know, Vegeta, just go to bed, and Goku, go home," said Bulma, and the two Saiyans were quick to obey, knowing very well that it was not a good idea to mess with Bulma when she got mad.  
  
~*~  
  
Goku tried to sneak in undetected but he hadn't even gone five steps before a light flicked on and there was Chi-chi. Goku gulped; this was going to be a long night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
A/N: So, how'd you like chapter two? I'm not going to continue unless you want me to, and that means I need you to review!  
  
vegeta-lover: No, I don't believe in Santa either, I just wrote this because I showed my friend a picture of Piccolo, Goku, and a lot of the other Z senshi in Santa suits and she was like "Thank goodness Vegeta isn't in there," then I had a mental picture stuck in my head of Vegeta in a Santa costume and we started going back and forth saying tid bits and this fic is the result. This chapter, however, is my work entirely.  
  
Kakarot: Yes, yes, you did tell me to write more DBZ fics, and I did, keep a look out for my next DBZ fic that will hopefully be posted soon.  
  
wolfcry106: Thanks, this chapter is for you because you asked for it, if you want more tell me and I'll see what I can do.  
  
Calista Black: I figured you'd like this, we share the same twisted sense of humor, yep ::nods::  
  
Well, I hope you wonderful readers liked this and don't forget to review!  
  
~*~*~ Sabre Black ~*~*~ 


	3. Bulma and Chichi's anger

A/N: This took longer than the other chapters but here it is! Hope you like it!  
  
~*~*~*~ Goku the Red-Nosed Reindeer ~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~ By: Sabre Black ~*~*~  
  
Goku braced himself as Chi-chi slowly got up and made her way toward him. He counted off in his mind '3 . . . 2 . . . 1.'  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!? GOHAN COULDN'T CONCENTRATE ON HIS STUDIES BECAUSE HE WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU! YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT IT IS THAT GOHAN STUDIES! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU, GOKU!?" Chi- chi screamed.  
  
Goku suppressed a sigh; he was very tired and wanted to go to bed but Chi-chi just kept on screaming.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan woke up suddenly hearing his mother scream and jumped out of bed, ready to charge in and help her but then he realized what she was saying and realized his father must be home. His face lit up and he ran into the living room and hugged Goku. "Dad! You're back! Where were you? I was worried about you!"  
  
Goku ruffled Gohan's hair, "Sorry, kid, I was helping Vegeta with something. Go on back to bed," said Goku. Gohan nodded and went back to his room and Goku stared at Chi-chi apprehensively. She looked like she was ready to explode but suddenly all anger disappeared.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay," said Chi-chi then she went to bed. Goku was shocked but slowly followed her.  
  
~*~  
  
Goku woke up the next morning and found Chi-chi making breakfast, she seemed to have screamed out all her frustration the night before. Little did he know, Vegeta had it worse over at Capsule Corp.  
  
~*~ At Capsule Corp. ~*~  
  
"I stayed up for hours, Vegeta! You could have had the decency to at least call me!"  
  
"I didn't have a phone, baka!" Vegeta yelled at his wife.  
  
"Don't you call me a baka! You're the one who went out and stayed away without even telling me where you were going and being rude to our guests!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"I don't care about Kakarot's family!"  
  
"You will now! And why did Goku go with you? What was SO important that you both had to leave!? Huh!? Tell me!"  
  
Vegeta definitely did NOT want to tell Bulma about his embarrassing adventure as Santa but he just couldn't take this anymore so he told her. All anger vanished and she fell to the floor laughing.  
  
"Y-y-you dressed u-up as S-s-s-s-Santa?" said Bulma in-between laughs.  
  
"Quiet! Stop laughing or I'll send you to the next dimension!" Vegeta screamed, veins throbbing in his temple.  
  
Bulma stood up, still sniggering. "So that's why you had all that tinsel in your hair . . ." she said thoughtfully. Vegeta turned red with anger.  
  
Trunks walked in. "What's all the yelling about?"  
  
"Nothing," said Vegeta quickly.  
  
"Well, your father stayed out late last night dressed up as Santa Claus," said Bulma, knowing Trunks didn't believe in Santa anymore, thanks to Vegeta.  
  
Trunks' eyes widened then he burst out laughing.  
  
"Quiet, brat! It's time to train!" said Vegeta, heading for the Gravitron.  
  
"But what about breakfast?" said Trunks.  
  
"NOW!" yelled Vegeta and Trunks followed his father into the Gravitron, still laughing on the inside at the thought of Vegeta in a Santa suit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, that wasn't as funny as the other chapters, I think I'll end this before it gets just plain dumb . . . Too late, huh? Lol.  
  
wolfcry106: Once again, this is for you since you asked for it. Thanks a lot for your review; it's my only one for this chapter. Dangit, you should've pushed the button several times again lol.  
  
~*~ Sabre Black ~*~ 


End file.
